Haz de Luz
by Syarehn Lodbrok
Summary: La resplandeciente luz del Sol marcó la vida de Kagami desde que éste conoció a Ryōta una tarde de otoño bajo un árbol de secuoya, pero en el momento en que Taiga decidió dar un paso más e iniciar una relación con el chico de ojos ámbar, los padres del pelirrojo supieron que algo andaba mal con su hijo.


_¡Hola, mundo!_

 _Este Fanfic participa en la "Convocatoria Kagami x Kise" a falta de material de esta seductora pareja *p* ¡Son adorables!_

 _En fin, como ambientación del Fic sólo puedo decir que si gustan situarlo en alguna época, opino que sería por ahí de 1900 (por eso de la escasez de comunicaciones~). El resto lo dejo a su entera imaginación._

 _Sólo recuerden que es fantasía, y en la fantasía todo es posible._

 _¡Espero que sea de su agrado!_

* * *

 **HAZ DE LUZ**

. »« .

.

 _"…_ _rumor sonoro, de arpa de oro,_

 _beso del aura, onda de luz: eso eres tú."_

.

Fragmento de _"Rima XV"_ de **Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer**

.

Ser hijo único le producía un sentimiento ambiguo; por una parte, Kagami Taiga se había acostumbrado a la soledad, así como a la comodidad y la libertad que ésta le brindaba. Tenía la el incondicional cariño de sus padres, sin embargo, éstos vivían ocupados en su absorbente labor como médicos, por lo que la única compañía de Taiga eran los interminables volúmenes que su familia había acumulado con el paso de las generaciones.

Asimismo, vivir en una formidable casona a las orillas de aquel espeso bosque apartado notablemente del pueblo y su educación particular, no era aliciente para que el chico hiciese amigos, por lo que la falta de un compañero de juegos y un cómplice de travesuras estaba convirtiéndolo lentamente en alguien retraído e introvertido, distanciado del resto del mundo y con una creciente falta de interés por el mismo, así como por las relaciones sociales, pero sobre todo en alguien con una permanente mirada de melancolía y apatía que era apenas la sombra de la soledad que amagaba su corazón y que se arraigaba en él día con día sin que sus padres parecieran notarlo.

La única distracción que el pelirrojo tenía fuera de sus clases eran los libros, desde que despertaba hasta que su madre iba a buscarlo al atardecer, Taiga husmeaba entre cipreses, secuoyas y páginas amarillentas, entreteniéndose a sí mismo, siendo su sitio predilecto la gigantesca secuoya que se alzaba al este, con vista al poblado y al amanecer, pero considerablemente alejada de su casa, aunque no lo suficiente como para perderla de vista cuando debiese regresar a ella.

Otro de sus solitarios pasatiempos se daba en otoño, cuando el bosque se tornaba rojo y dorado, brindándole una gran cantidad de hojas que amontonar y sobre las cuales saltar, escuchándolas y sintiéndolas crujir bajo su peso, o incluso rodar en ellas hasta caer dormido presa del cansancio. De modo que esa era su rutina en general, misma que, pese a todo, le gustaba y cubría un poco su amarga falta de compañía humana, aunque a veces se sentía tonto al desear que aquel bosque de coníferas tuviese consciencia y le hablara. Sin embargo, toda rutina cambia.

Una mañana de octubre, después de desayunar y tomar sus lecciones del día, se dirigió a la biblioteca por el tomo que llevaba leyendo toda la semana y encaminarse a prisa hacia la comodidad de su árbol, dispuesto a pasar el resto de la tarde allí, pero al estar a unos metros de la secuoya vio a un niño rubio recargado en el tronco. Cruzó los brazos molesto, desacostumbrado a compartir, ¿quién se creía él para usurpar su lugar?

Caminó decidido hasta el rubio, convencido de hacer respetar su _territorio_ pero al estar a unos pasos desistió de su cometido al verlo plácidamente dormido y con una sonrisa cansada en su níveo rostro. Se detuvo nervioso, pensando si debía o no despertarlo, y si decantaba por lo último, si debía o no "echarlo" de su secuoya. Se rascó la nuca enteramente indeciso; quizá debía dejarlo dormir…

La decisión final fue compartir la gruesa secuoya, de modo que se recargó en el lado opuesto al niño rubio y comenzó su lectura, desistiendo de ella a los pocos minutos al no poder concentrarse o si quiera pasar el párrafo.

Suspiró frustrado, lo mejor sería marcharse, por lo que cerró el libro bruscamente y se incorporó, sin embargo, antes de hacerlo miró furtivamente al "invasor", notando cómo la dorada luz del Sol daba de lleno sobre el niño rubio que parecía parte de los mismos rayos ante esa etérea iluminación.

Su mente comenzó a cavilar en torno al niño: ¿y si aquel intruso estaba perdido? ¿Y si por estar buscando la salida del bosque se había quedado dormido? Quizá se asustaría más o se perdería de verdad si despertaba y la noche ya había caído, llenando la montaña de animales nocturnos y sombras. A él no le importaría, pero el intruso parecía frágil y asustadizo, tanto bien podría ser una niña.

Su curiosidad pudo más que él, así que regresó sobre sus pasos hasta donde se hallaba, inclinándose un poco para verlo mejor. Sus pestañas largas y tupidas, le hicieron dudar que fuera un niño, no obstante, el resto de sus facciones, aunque eran finas, denotaban que era un chico. El calor que emanaba de él le resultaba confortante y su pausada respiración, así como la tranquilidad en su expresión facial le contagiaron el sueño, incitándolo a echarse a dormir entre las crujientes hojas también, pero algo distrajo toda su atención; el niño estaba removiéndose en sueños y de súbito se sintió observado.

Se tensó al sentirse descubierto y al levantar la mirada se topó con un par de orbes doradas como el otoño mismo y una sonrisa tan radiante como el Sol en el cenit.

Taiga retrocedió de golpe cayendo de espaldas, causando la risa del niño frente a él, quien, después de calmarse un poco y ante la molesta mirada del pelirrojo, se inclinó lo suficiente para tenderle la mano. Kagami no la aceptó de inmediato pues sentía su orgullo herido, pero terminó dándole igual después de un rato y tomó la nívea mano.

—¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás perdido? —cuestionó curioso cuando ambos estuvieron de pie. El niño rubio simplemente negó con la cabeza sin borrar la amplia sonrisa de su rostro—. Soy Kagami Taiga, ¿quién eres tú?

—Kise Ryōta. Es un gusto conocerte, Kagamicchi. —El pelirrojo hizo una mueca ante su nuevo _alias_ —. Aunque no esperaba que alguien me viera aquí —habló pensativo, con un mohín que al ojirubí le pareció gracioso—. Espero que papá no me regañe…

—¿Vives cerca de aquí? —Inquirió Taiga curioso, omitiendo el monologo del rubio.

—¿Eh? No… yo… en realidad no es camino tan largo, pero a ti te parecería lejísimos —comentó el rubio abriendo sus manos a los costados en un intento de expresar corporalmente lo que decía—. Tú debes vivir en el pueblo de allí ¿verdad? —Señaló el poblado que se divisaba en la ladera.

—No, mi casa está al otro lado. —Se giró y apuntó con el índice su hogar, que podía observarse apenas entre tantos árboles.

—¿Y por qué estás tan lejos? ¿Te estás escondiendo de tus hermanos?

—No. —Taiga regresó a su abstraída melancolía—. Vivo con mis padres pero están ocupados.

—Oh… ya veo —asintió el rubio—. ¿Quieres ir a jugar?

Kagami lo miró dubitativo, queriendo ir pero sin saber qué hacer.

—No puedo; debo estar en casa antes de que anochezca o papá se enojará. —Fue su excusa, aunque en parte era cierto.

—Yo tampoco puedo estar aquí de noche —concordó el rubio—, pero podemos jugar mañana, así que nos veremos aquí.

El pelirrojo no contestó de inmediato debido al extraño sentimiento de temor y felicidad que se formaba en su interior, pero terminó asintió emocionado al tener por fin un compañero de juegos.

—De acuerdo. Vendré aquí en cuanto termine los deberes.

Cerraron el trato con una sonrisa y un apretón de manos.

.

. »« .

.

Al otro día, Kagami se apresuró a desayunar, terminando sus lecciones media hora antes de lo normal, sin embargo, cuando estaba por salir de su casa se detuvo. ¿Y si jugar con alguien más no era tan divertido como esperaba? ¿Y si era mejor quedarse a leer y estar solo como siempre? Estaba nervioso.

La compañía no era algo común en su vida y si la había era solamente de adultos o enfermos. La única que jugaba con él cada que los visitaba era su tía Alex, fuera de eso estaba demasiado arraigado a su propia compañía y le gustaba, de hecho, la convivencia con alguien más lo asustaba un poco, comenzando por la incertidumbre de si sería divertido o no hasta la inseguridad por si a aquel niño rubio le gustaría estar con él o si se alejaría una vez que lo conociera…

—¡Hola!

El corazón de Taiga se detuvo un instante y no pudo evitar saltar del susto al escuchar la voz de Kise junto a él, quien ahora reía a saber que lo había asustado.

—¡Tonto, no hagas eso! ¡Casi muero del susto! —se quejó el pelirrojo mirándolo indignado.

—Lo siento —dijo Ryōta, aunque en realidad seguía riéndose.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Te tardaste mucho y pensé en venir a buscarte, de hecho llegué desde hace mucho pero no quise molestarte. ¿A qué jugaremos? —preguntó ilusionado. Kagami desvió la mirada, sintiéndose apenado e incómodo de nuevo.

—Y-yo… n-no sé, la verdad nunca he…

—¡Vayamos a buscar ardillas! —sugirió el rubio emocionado. Taiga enarcó una ceja sorprendido, pero accedió al instante al no tener una mejor idea.

Y así pasaron la tarde, buscando ardillas entre los árboles, compitiendo por ver quién las atrapaba primero para luego dejarlas libres otra vez y reiniciar el juego. Kagami demostró sus habilidades trepando pero Kise era más veloz, haciendo la competencia más reñida de lo que el pelirrojo esperaba.

Al terminar el día el ganador fue el rubio y a partir de entonces aquello se volvió una tradición, una que con cada día que pasaba ayudaba a fortalecer la amistad entre ambos niños.

.

. »« .

.

Taiga observó aburrido y desesperado el reloj en la pared, deseaba salir ya de aquella incómoda comida que sus padres habían organizado por su cumpleaños. Las personas allí presentes le resultaban desconocidas y los niños a su alrededor le parecían tontos y molestos.

Su único deseo era escapar de allí e ir a jugar con Ryōta, quien el día anterior había estado demasiado efusivo y emocionado, tanto que no había parado de incomodarlo con abrazos, diciéndole lo feliz que se encontraba al poder estar al lado suyo pese a que no llevarán ni un año de conocerse, y aunque Taiga no iba decirlo, él también estaba feliz con la llegada de Ryōta a su vida; su monótona rutina había adquirido color entre los juegos y las risas que compartían.

Y ese día antes de irse, el rubio le había prometido un regalo especial:

.

 _«—Mañana es tu cumpleaños, Kagamicchi. ¡Qué emoción!_

 _—_ _No sé qué tiene de emocionante —se quejó con falsa indiferencia._

 _—_ _No seas aguafiestas. Mejor dime, ¿cuántos cumples? ¿A qué ahora naciste? —cuestionó curioso._

 _—_ _Diez —contestó mirándolo extrañado—¿Y por qué la hora es importante?_

 _—_ _Para darte tu regalo a tiempo. Anda, dime. —Ryōta se colgó de su brazo, mirándolo suplicante e ilusionado; una mirada a la cual no podía decirle que no. Kagami rodó los ojos y suspiró antes de contestar._

 _—_ _A las tres de la tarde… creo —dudó—. En realidad no s…_

 _—_ _¡Entonces nos vemos mañana a las tres en punto para darte tu regalo! —Ryōta ni siquiera lo dejó terminar de hablar, simplemente lo abrazó efusivo antes de marcharse; estaba oscureciendo y ambos debían llegar a casa—. ¡No llegues tarde, Kagamicchi!»_

 _._

Eso le había dicho y él no quería faltar por ningún motivo, incluso estaba secretamente emocionado, pues era el primer cumpleaños en el cual tenía a alguien fuera de sus padres y su tía Alex con quien compartir el día.

—Taiga ¿ocurre algo? —le susurró Alex al ver a su único sobrino tan inquieto—. Desgastarás el reloj de tanto mirarlo.

—Es que… —dudó en decirle—. Yo… ¿Puedo irme ya? —murmuró acercándose a ella. Alex leyó en su mirada carmín las ansias de marcharse.

—Te estás aburriendo, ¿cierto? —Kagami asintió mirando de reojo a sus padres, quienes estaban entretenidos con adultos a los que no conocía—. ¿Por qué no le dijiste a tu amigo que viniera? ¿Cómo se llamaba?

—Kise Ryōta —dijo Taiga con una sonrisa inconsciente—. Pero su padre no lo dejó venir; tenía un compromiso o algo así, pero prometió que nos veríamos a las tres, aunque fuera un momento.

—Por eso estás tan inquieto —comprendió Alex—. ¿En dónde vas a verlo?

—En el árbol de siempre.

—Taiga, deja de secretear con tu tía, es de mala educación —le reprendió su padre con la voz grave que lo caracterizaba—. Termina de comer. ¿O hay algo que quieras decir?

El pelirrojo abrió la boca dispuesto a decir que era el cumpleaños más tedioso del mundo pero Alex tomó la palabra.

—Estaba pidiéndole que me mostrara la vista hacia el pueblo y así aprovecho para darle su regalo, espero que no te moleste que robe a mi sobrino unos momentos, querido cuñado.

—Por supuesto que no Alexandra, pero la comida aún termina.

La rubia asintió mirando la desesperación en su sobrino, diciéndose que si en una hora –que era lo que faltaba para la hora acordada– la "reunión" no concluía, ella misma llevaría a Taiga con el único amigo que parecía tener y apreciar. Nunca había visto al pequeño pelirrojo tan contento, por lo que haría lo imposible para que aquella sonrisa perdurara.

Los minutos pasaban y Taiga se aburría a horrores, demasiado acostumbrado ya a la radiante y efusiva presencia del niño de ojos miel, tan contraria a la solemnidad de su «fiesta». Sólo en os días lluviosos, muy nublados o en invierno, volvía a encerrarse en libros debido a que Ryōta no acudía a sus citas.

De pronto, un ruido en su ventana llamó su atención por sobre las voces a su alrededor, y al mirar en esa dirección se topó con la sonrisa brillante de Ryōta y su mano moviéndose en un claro llamado de que saliera. Él, sin pensarlo demasiado, se levantó a toda prisa y salió de la casa buscando al rubio con la mirada, pero al no encontrarlo tan fácilmente comenzó a llamarlo mientras corría hacia la secuoya. Sin embargo, había algo raro, la tarde parecía más oscura de lo común, alzó la mirada al cielo y sólo entonces se percató de que la Luna estaba allí, demasiado cerca del Sol en realidad.

—¡No lo veas! Te dañará la vista —le previno la suave voz de Ryōta a su espalda, por lo que se giró a mirarlo. El contraste de los rayos de luz con la piel del rubio parecía casi mágico, aunque por alguna razón Ryōta no parecía el de siempre—. ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Kagamicchi!

Y tras sus palabras se lanzó hacia los brazos de Taiga, apresándolo con fuerza y cortando el hilo de sus pensamientos.

—Duele, Ryōta —se quejó. En realidad el agarre le pareció muy suave, sin embargo, la cercanía del chico siempre lo ponía nervioso.

—Estoy tan feliz de haberte conocido, Kagamicchi —agregó el rubio, acomodándose cual gato mimoso contra su pecho—. Mira, este es tu regalo.

Se separó un poco extendiéndole el puño cerrado, el pelirrojo lo miró dubitativo pero extendió la mano también, y al hacerlo, Ryōta le entregó una piedra tan brillante como el mismo Sol, y su mirada escarlata no podía separarse del deslumbrante objeto en forma de gota que relucía en su palma.

A contraluz asemejaba la mirada miel de Ryōta; era hermosa.

—¿Es ámbar? —inquirió Taiga curioso.

—Sí, es de la resina de nuestra secuoya —anunció Ryōta con orgullo. Taiga sonrió feliz al oír el «nuestra»—. O eso creo, estaba en sus ramas —aclaró—. ¿Te gusta?

Taiga asintió e impulsivamente abrazó de vuelta al chico rubio que le alegraba los días, pero Ryōta se separó con suavidad. Kagami quiso agradecerle e invitarlo a quedarse en su casa, no obstante, su compañero se adelantó.

—Debo irme, papá me pidió que no tardara.

—¿Es por el eclipse? —preguntó Taiga decepcionado—. Si es así puedes quedarte en casa hasta que pase. —Ryōta le sonrió de nuevo.

—No puedo desobedecer a papá. Lo siento, Kagamicchi —contestó el rubio con un mohín de disculpa—. Igual nos veremos mañana. ¡Disfruta de tu cumpleaños!

Ryōta comenzó a alejarse mientras hablaba, perdiéndose en el bosque y dejando a Taiga confundido y ligeramente decepcionado. Él sólo quería pasar su cumpleaños con el único amigo que tenía.

—¡Taiga! ¡Regresa a casa ahora mismo, jovencito! —Era su padre y sonaba molesto, pero cuando llegó hasta él, simplemente lo abrazó y cubrió sus ojos—. El eclipse está por comenzar y podría dañar tu vista, regresemos.

De vuelta a casa, Taiga miró el ámbar en sus manos y sonrió. Quizá no había estado tanto tiempo con Ryōta, pero ese regalo le recordaba tanto al rubio que era como si lo tuviera cerca, de modo que a partir de ese momento lo mantendría siempre a su lado.

.

. »« .

.

— _«…d_ _io un paso hacia ella..., otro..., y sintió unos brazos delgados y flexibles que se liaban a su cuello, y una sensación fría en sus labios ardorosos, un beso de nieve..., y vaciló..., y perdió pie, y cayó al agua con un rumor sordo y lúgubre. Las aguas saltaron en chispas de luz y se cerraron sobre su cuerpo, y sus círculos de plata fueron ensanchándose, ensanchándose hasta expirar en las orillas»_ _ **[i]**_ _—_ concluyó Taiga cerrando el libro—. Jamás entenderé por qué te gusta tanto este cuento.

—No lo entiendes porque eres un insensible —se quejó Ryōta, recargando su espalda en la secuoya y su cabeza en el hombro del pelirrojo.

Kagami aspiró profundo mirando el atardecer, habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que conoció a ese chico, sin embargo, a lo largo de en esos años la cercanía del rubio le provocaba un mar de sensaciones que no entendía del todo pero que le gustaban. El contacto con su piel blanca le causaba un extraño pero agradable cosquilleo que se sentía casi irreal, su indescifrable aroma lo acompañaba en sus recientes fantasías y su sonrisa dulce alejaba todo atisbo de enojo o tristeza, pero era el delicioso calor que emanaba el rubio lo que lo hacía estremecerse y desear tenerlo cerca cada segundo de cada día de su vida.

Pasó descuidadamente uno de sus brazos sobre los delgados hombros de Kise, mirando de reojo al chico, notando como su cabello brillaba con a luz del ocaso al igual que sus ojos, eran pocas las veces en que Kagami se detenía a observarlo a fondo, a principio porque no le interesaba pero ahora se contenía de hacerlo al ser consciente de la manera en que se perdía ante aquella mirada ambarina.

—¿K-kagamicchi?

La nerviosa voz del rubio lo sacó de sus cavilaciones y sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba a centímetros del rostro del chico, quien lo miraba confundido y sonrojado; una expresión encantadora.

Taiga se apartó de golpe y Ryōta rio con nerviosismo por la reacción abrupta e inconsciente de su amigo.

—Lo siento —se disculpó Taiga abochornado, sin mirar al rubio a la cara—. D-deberíamos ir a atrapar ardillas —sugirió con tono de mando, ocultando su pena―. O vayamos al río.

—Sabes que no me gusta el agua, Kagamicchi. —Se cruzó de brazos—. Además, es mi cumpleaños y quiero que me leas —demandó, pero el pelirrojo ya corría en dirección al arroyo sabiendo que el ojidorado no tenía más opción que seguirlo.

.

. »« .

.

Despertó con un ronco gemido a mitad de la noche, abrió los ojos apesadumbrado sabiendo ya de lo que se trataba; un sueño más.

A sus dieciséis años ya estaba acostumbrado a que sus hormonas fueran las que rigieran su cuerpo y mente, pero comprender que veía a Ryōta de otra manera había sido un proceso lento y difícil. No obstante, ahora podía aceptar para sí mismo que quería Ryōta más allá de una amistad.

Quería tenerlo a su lado y decirle que era el dueño de los ojos más bonitos que había visto, que era el chico más atractivo y que quería tenerlo allí, junto a él, abrazándolo y besando sus sonrosados labios.

Ahora creía entender lo que sentía por el rubio y se sentía satisfecho con ese sentimiento, aunque anhelaba ser correspondido e iba a decírselo. No podía ni deseaba esperar más, por ello en cuanto amaneció se levantó a toda prisa, se vistió con lo primero que halló cerca y arregló en su cuello la cadena de fino oro entrelazado donde había colgado el ámbar y bajó las escaleras de dos en dos para comenzar pronto su día e ir a la secuoya con Ryōta, pues más que nunca ansiaba verlo.

Sin embargo, una vez abajo, le sorprendió ver a sus padres tan tranquilos, sin la prisa por marcharse como cada mañana.

—¿Qué ocurre? —cuestionó Taiga nervioso.

—¿Hijo, no te parece que este lugar es muy deprimente? —Fue el casual comentario de su padre, quien dejó de lado el periódico para fijar su mirada firme en el pelirrojo.

—No —respondió Taiga escuetamente.

—¿Sabes? —continuó su padre—. Debí pensar antes en que este no es un lugar apropiado para el desarrollo de un chico, creo que te he estado limitando, hijo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Habla claro. —Taiga se puso a la defensiva, intuyendo ya el rumbo de la conversación.

—Me parece que necesitas salir más, Taiga. Tu tía Alexandra estará encantada de tenerte con ella o podrías pasar una temporada con mi hermano —propuso.

—¡No iré a ninguna parte! —Taiga elevó un poco la voz, levantándose de golpe.

—¡No me hables así, jovencito! ¡Y toma asiento de nuevo que esta plática no ha terminado! —su padre retomó su papel autoritario—. Estoy dándote la opción de decidir, pero si no lo haces tú, yo lo haré por ti.

—¡Dije que no voy a irme!

—¡Taiga, esto es por tu bien! Irás a una academia de renombre, conocerás gente, tendrás amigos.

—¡Yo ya tengo amigos! —repuso el pelirrojo exasperado, logrando desesperar también a su progenitor.

—¿¡Quiénes?! ¿¡Los árboles y los libros!?

—¡Cielo! —le reprendió su esposa, pues estaba cruzando la línea. Su padre suspiró, buscando recobrar la serenidad.

—¡No saldré de aquí y si lo hago será para no volver nunca! ¿¡Entiendes!? —bramó Taiga, dispuesto a quedarse allí a toda costa.

—¡Lo harás así tengamos que mudarnos los tres!

—¡Ya ha sido suficiente! —intervino su madre con voz serena pero firme, buscando terminar con la discusión antes de que ésta llegara a niveles irreversibles—. Hijo, los arreglos ya están hechos: te irás con Alex en una semana. Sé que es repentino pero necesitas salir de aquí, conocer el mundo —explicó ella con una sonrisa amable—. Debes conocer a más personas, hacer amigos de verdad, tener una novia. Cielo, estando aquí, apartado de todo, no lograrás nada.

—¡Pero ya tengo amigos! —afirmó desesperado ante la inminencia de su partida—. ¡Tengo a Ryōta y con eso me basta! ¿Por qué no lo entienden? —Se cruzó de brazos.

—¡Es que ese es maldito problema, Taiga! —bramó de nuevo su padre—: ¡Ese tal Kise Ryōta ni siquiera…!

Detuvo sus palabras ante la severa mirada de su esposa. Respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos buscando controlarse sin lograrlo, así que guardó silencio.

—Tienes razón, yo me expresé mal —continuó su madre—. Pero debes entender que si la amistad con Ryōta-kun es sincera, va a esperarte. Una amistad no tiene por qué ser una limitante, al contrario.

Y ya no importaron los argumentos y quejas del pelirrojo, la decisión estaba tomada, lo único que quedaba era escapar con Kise o acatar las órdenes de sus padres. Salió furioso de su casa, pateando las piedras a su paso y apretando tanto la mandíbula que la cabeza comenzaba a dolerle.

—¿Por qué estás tan enojado? —Taiga volteó de inmediato al escuchar aquella voz y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver al chico caminando hacia él.

—Debemos irnos, Ryōta —demandó sin pensar, tomándolo de la mano y halándolo hacia el interior del bosque. El rubio se dejó hacer pero su cara era de pleno desconcierto.

—¿Eh? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué? —cuestionó Ryōta sin comprender—. ¿Pasó algo?

Entonces la confusión del rubio pasó a preocupación, imaginándose los peores escenarios.

—Quieren que me vaya con mis tíos —explicó Taiga sin soltarlo ni dejar de avanzar.

—¿¡Qué?! ¿¡Pero por qué?! ¿¡Cuánto tiempo?! —Ryōta se abrazó a él con fuerza y el pelirrojo respondió el abrazo, dejándose llevar por la paz que le producía de la calidez que emanaba aquel níveo cuerpo.

—Por su forma de hablar; años —se quejó—. Pero no voy a dejarte —le prometió sin soltarlo—, así que debemos ocultarnos —comentó con seguridad y Kise accedió de inmediato.

Continuaron adentrándose en el bosque, el arrebato del momento los hacía actuar y el temor a separarse velaba su sentido común. El bosque cada vez se hacía más denso, las tranquilas planicies comenzaban a escarparse y a formar peñascos llenos de catacumbas, aunque seguían protegidos por la luz del día así como por la confianza que les brindaba la unión de sus manos.

—Podríamos quedarnos en esa cueva —sugirió Taiga, señalando la abertura descendente en un costado de la escarpada cumbre—. Dudo que nos busquen allí.

El pelirrojo estaba por adentrarse en ella cuando Ryōta se detuvo en seco, obligándolo con su inmovilidad a detenerse también.

—Kagamicchi, yo… —balbuceó—. Yo no puedo entrar ahí —anunció retrocediendo.

—Estaremos bien, Ryōta, no dejaría que algo te pase —aseveró lleno de seguridad—. Vamos

El rubio negó con la cabeza buscando retroceder y en un intento por impedírselo, Kagami lo acercó a su cuerpo tomando su cintura con ambas manos, sintiéndose irremediablemente atraído. Sus rostros estaban incluso más cerca que aquella vez hace años y sus alientos eran casi uno

—No puedo entrar ahí, Kagamicchi —susurró Ryōta temeroso.

—¿Qué pasa? —Taiga recargó su frente en la del rubio y éste cerró los ojos dejándose llevar— ¿N-no quieres estar conmigo? —tartamudeó—. ¿Quieres que nos separen? —inquirió con suavidad pero comenzando a sentir temor ante la respuesta.

—¡Claro que no! —le aseguró el rubio ofendido, respondiendo al contacto y apoyándose en los hombros del pelirrojo—. Te quiero, Kagamicchi —murmuró sin dejar de mirarlo, sin embargo su semblante cambió a uno inusualmente sombrío—.

—¿Entonces?

Un suspiro abandonó los labios de Kise y desde ese momento el rubio no se atrevió a mirarlo.

—Tal vez tus padres tengan razón; aquí estás perdiéndote de muchas cosas, cosas que yo no puedo ofrecerte aunque quisiera. —El mundo se detuvo para ambos. Aquello era una despedida implícita, misma que estaba destrozando el corazón de Taiga—. Lo siento, Kagamicchi. —rKise etrocedió, deshaciendo el contacto y provocando que una oleada de frío, que nada tenía que ver con el clima, helara algo más que el cuerpo del pelirrojo—. Sé que te irá bien, y yo siempre…

—No lo digas. —Se adelantó Taiga—. No es necesario que mientas, si no quieres estar a mi lado está bien.

—¿Qué? ¡No, Kagamicchi, estás malinterpretándome! Es sólo que…

—Déjalo ya, Kise. —Hacía años que Taiga no lo llamaba así y cómo dolía que lo hiciera—. No tienes que decir nada si no quieres hacerlo. Creo que debí entender que la idea de irnos juntos era demasiado apresurada. —Por primera vez en años el pelirrojo volvía a su coraza, una de la que, a su parecer, no debió salir—. Me iré en una semana y para serte sincero no me gustaría verte hasta entonces.

No hubo más palabras.

Al final había sido un alivio no hablarle de sus sentimientos.

Kise se ofreció a acompañarlo hasta la secuoya y hacerlo fue el peor error de ambos, pues el silencio y la incomodidad eran casi palpables. Su relación se estaba resquebrajando en sus narices y el temor de acelerar ese colapso por una palabra equivocada sólo prolongaba el silencio y con ello las dudas.

.

. »« .

.

Los días pasaron, fríos y nublados conforme el otoño moría y llegaba el invierno.

Una vez con la cabeza fría y el coraje dispersado, Kagami admitía que tal vez había exagerado su reacción y estaba dispuesto a disculparse únicamente por tratarse de Kise. Sus ansias por verlo crecían cada día y deseaba no haberle dicho que no quería verlo hasta el día de su partida, pues habría sido mejor pasar sus últimos días junto al rubio.

Y cuando el temido día llegó, el cielo auguraba un clima terriblemente nevado. Los árboles, incluida su secuoya, estaban cubiertas de gélida blancura y las nubes se amontonaban en el cielo sin dejar aberturas para que pasara la luz solar. No obstante, a pesar del frío y los reclamos de su madre, Taiga salió en busca del rubio.

Al llegar a la secuoya, Taiga quitó la nieve de las raíces para poder sentarse a esperarlo. Sin embargo, Ryōta las horas pasaron con tortuosa lentitud, el cielo se tornó más gris haciendo juego con la melancolía que el pelirrojo sentía. Kise estaba tardando mucho pero seguramente debía ser por el frío, así que se encogió en sí mismo para cubrirse del helado aire, dispuesto a esperar.

No supo cuánto tiempo más transcurrió pero fueron unas tibias manos moviéndolo con gentileza, así como su nombre resonando a la distancia los que lo sacaron de la bruma del sueño.

—Taiga, ¿qué haces? Vas a congelarte —murmuró su madre con cariño, cubriéndolo con una gruesa chamarra.

—¿Ryōta? —El pelirrojo de inmediato miró en todas direcciones buscando al rubio y tomando entre sus dedos, inconscientemente, la pieza de ámbar.

Pero Ryōta no estaba allí.

Apretó los puños entre molesto y decepcionado, le dolía que el rubio no hubiese ido. ¿Acaso no quería verlo? ¿No le importaba que se él iría y no se verían en quién sabe cuánto tiempo? Sintió los ojos escociéndole pero no pasó de eso.

Su madre le dedicó una mirada condescendiente, casi con pena

—Amor, llevas aquí todo el día, está a punto de anochecer, y estás cubierto de nieve —comentó despeinando su rojo cabello—. Es hora de irnos.

Kagami quiso quedarse, esperarlo, _buscarlo_ , pero no lo haría. Tal vez los sentimientos que Ryōta decía sentir por él no eran tan fuertes y aquello le dolía más de lo que le gustaría admitir.

.

. »« .

.

La sutil sonrisa en su rostro era sincera a pesar de todo. Vivir con su tía Alex era una aventura día a día, pero la vida en aquella ciudad, tan opuesta a la pasividad de su hogar, no le llenaba.

Su padre ya podía regodearse porque Taiga salía más y conocía chicos de su edad, incluso había salido con un par de chicas y asistido a sitios en los que en su alejada provincia jamás pensó ir. Su vida ya no era el retraído aislamiento en el que vivía, pues Himuro –su compañero de clases más cercano– y Alex se habían encargado de ello.

Ese día había estado lloviendo y aunque eso parecía común en los días otoñales de su nueva residencia, aún añoraba los días soleados y ventosos de su bosque, ese que siempre reflejaba los rayos de Sol en hermosos juegos de luces, donde ni siquiera en invierno, cuando todo se llenaba de nieve, la magia parecía irse. Sin embargo, él siempre había preferido los días llenos de Sol y eso estaba directamente relacionado con Ryōta.

Más de una vez preguntó a su madre por el chico pero ella le aseguró no haberlo visto, y a decir verdad, no habría podido hacerlo ya que ella jamás lo había conocido.

Tal vez Ryōta ya se había olvidado de él y quizá su madre tenía razón al decir que él debería continuar con su vida, que las personas van, vienen, nos brindan lecciones, bellos recuerdos y luego se marchan, porque así es el ciclo de la vida.

Pero aún dolía. Dolía demasiado porque por años aquel ruidoso rubio había sido su único amigo, su compañero, su cómplice, su refugio, su escape, su todo. Hasta podría asegurar que fue también su primer amor, por lo que dejarlo ir le rasgaba el alma.

Su único recuerdo ahora era el ámbar que aún colgaba de su cuello y que brillaba con intensidad en los días soleados, esos en los que el calor, las tonalidades doradas y la luz del astro rey le hacían sentir al rubio cerca. Casi podría jurar que estar bajo el Sol era como sentir las manos de Ryōta acariciándolo. Incluso, a veces le aprecia verlo a la distancia, entre el albor matinal, entre la intensidad de un Sol a medio día o en las cálidas luces de un atardecer.

Se frotó el cabello con desespero. ¡Quería verlo! ¡Cuánto anhelaba volver a estar a su lado! Pero también temía regresar y no encontrarlo. Le aterraba sentarse bajo la secuoya, esperarlo como aquel día antes de partir y que él no volviera. Le dolía pensar que él lo había relegado al olvido y que, al igual que la reluciente pieza de ámbar, los sentimientos de Ryōta también se opacarían día con día, así que una parte de su ser prefería vivir en la incertidumbre.

—¡Taiga, llegas tarde! —le reprendió la hermosa chica con la que había comenzado a salir.

―Lo siento, me distraje en el camino ―se sinceró. La joven lo miró aprensiva.

—Siempre te distraes, Taiga —comentó dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios—. Tus padres deben estar esperándonos ya —le recordó.

Hacía un par de días que sus progenitores habían llegado y habían insistido tanto en conocer a la chica que se vio obligado a llevarla a casa de Alex sólo para evitar más peroratas.

Y allí estaba ahora, conduciéndola al escrutinio de sus padres.

Ella se colgó de su brazo, acercándose en busca de calor corporal que la resguardara del frío. Taiga sonrió con amargura; al parecer sólo Kise podría brindarle calor a él y a su apático corazón.

—¿Taiga? —Él la miró confundido, al parecer la chica le había estado hablando—. ¿Soñando despierto otra vez? —Taiga abrió la boca para disculparse pero ella colocó un dedo sobre sus labios—. Desgastarás tu collar si sigues frotándolo de esa manera —comentó con un deje de sarcasmo, orillando al pelirrojo a soltar el ámbar por instinto.

—¡Y-yo no estaba frotando nada!

—Está bien, está bien, si me das un beso estás perdonado —propuso juguetona. Taiga enarcó las cejas, diciéndose una vez más que debía enfocarse en el presente.

Tomó su cintura acercándola sin mucha delicadeza y estaba ya rozando sus labios y cerrando los ojos cuando a la distancia distinguió la esbelta figura de un chico que le pareció espectacularmente familiar. Estaba de espaldas pero, como si la mirada escarlata lo hubiese llamado, éste miró hacia atrás, justo en su dirección.

No necesitó afinar la vista para saber quién era. Su corazón bombeó fuerte, sus manos sudaron frío y se alejaron de la chica mientras Taiga avanzaba en dirección al rubio.

—Ryōta —susurró esperanzado antes de echarse a correr hacia él.

—¿Taiga, a dónde vas? —preguntó la joven, completamente confundida y preocupada por la reacción del pelirrojo que ahora se alejaba siguiendo a alguien que al parecer debía alcanzar, pues en su campo de visión sólo estaban Taiga y otras personas que no parecían ser el objetivo del chico.

El pelirrojo aceleró lo más que pudo, no obstante, desde momentos atrás ya había perdido de vista a Ryōta.

Se detuvo en uno de los parques, buscando la cabellera rubia que tanto había anhelado volver a sentir entre sus dedos y sonrió satisfecho cuando lo vio sentado en una de las bancas, la única que parecía iluminada por el oculto Sol, aunque para Kagami, quien resplandecía era Ryōta.

Avanzó unos pasos hacia él, sintiéndose feliz por verlo pero aún molesto por haberlo dejado plantado cuatro años atrás. Su mente estaba trabajando mucho y nada a la vez, pues aunque tenía muchas cosas que decirle al rubio, no sabía por dónde empezar, además, él no era bueno con las palabras y quizá terminaría alejándolo.

Sin embargo, toda inseguridad se borró cuando los orbes miel se cruzaron con los suyos, contuvo el aliento y su corazón volvió a latir. ¿Hace cuánto no sentía a su corazón palpitando?

Sus miradas se cruzaron y una sonrisa tenue pero sincera se dibujó en los labios de Ryōta, diciéndole miles de cosas sin necesidad de palabras. Y Taiga no supo en qué momento había llegado a su lado, ni cuándo fue que se sentó, sólo supo que la efímera unión entre sus labios y aquel calor reconfortante que lo embriagaba desde que conoció al rubio, le devolvieron la felicidad, la vida entera.

Al separarse con extrema lentitud, rojo y dorado volvieron a fundirse en esa mañana otoñal, donde sus miradas hacían juego con las hojas caídas de los árboles. Kagami se sentía como un idiota embelesado, pero era el idiota embelesado más feliz del mundo.

—Pensé que… —Taiga no pudo terminar la frase, la emoción y un nuevo beso fugaz se lo impidieron.

—Creí que podría dejarte ir pero no puedo, Kagamicchi —le aseguró el rubio, posando sus manos en el pecho de Taiga—. Te amo. —Y aquellos sencillos monosílabos bastaron para borrar de su mente los últimos años lejos de él.

Tomó al rubio entre sus brazos, aspirando su aroma y deleitándose con su calor, sintiéndose extasiado, tan pleno y lleno de júbilo que deseó no soltarlo nunca más.

—¿Cuándo llegaste? —cuestionó Taiga ansioso pero sin esperar respuesta—. No sabes cuánto ansiaba verte, tenerte cerca. —Tomó el fino rostro del chico entre sus manos mirándolo satisfecho—. Vas a quedarte a mi lado ¿cierto?

—Hasta que el Sol se apague —prometió, con una hermosa sonrisa, pero había algo diferente, algo no andaba bien.

—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Qué pasó con toda esa desbordante energía y tus ganas de hablar? —se burló Taiga, pero preocupándose al instante cuando lo enfocó mejor—. Estás muy pálido, ¿estás enfermo? —Ryōta negó con suavidad.

—No. Es sólo el clima que se niega a favorecerme —dijo juguetón y fingidamente presuntuoso.

—Ryōta —le reprendió el pelirrojo.

—De acuerdo, fue el viaje —admitió dubitativo—. Llegar aquí fue más difícil de lo que pensé, aunque sabes que siempre estuve contigo —comentó jugando distraídamente en con el ámbar de Kagami—. Aunque tú parecías muy feliz con esa chica. —Se cruzó de brazos, mirando a otro lado.

—¿Celoso? —cuestionó Taiga con una sonrisa orgullosa, sintiéndose feliz ante los inminentes celos del rubio.

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pero tú eres un fácil, Kagamicchi! —amonestó sin mirarlo. Taiga simplemente se rio como hacía tiempo no ocurría.

Asimismo, Ryōta le explicó que no podría quedarse mucho tiempo, por lo que se despidieron después de mediodía entre sonrisas y suaves besos, acordando verse a la mañana siguiente, y Kagami estaba dispuesto a romper con todo con tal de no volver a distanciarse de él.

.

. »« .

.

Al llegar a casa de su tía, lo primero que vio fue a sus padres en la sala. Había olvidado que debía llegar hace horas con su ahora ex novia. Se rascó la cabeza esperando los molestos comentarios que no se hicieron esperar en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí.

—Creí que llegarías con tu novia, Taiga. —La voz severa de su padre sonaba más dura de lo normal.

—Ella ya no es mi novia —comentó como si nada.

—¿Discutieron? —intervino su madre. Alex simplemente se mantenía al margen, recargada en la pared.

—Eso es lo de menos, simplemente esto no tiene futuro, mañana hablaré con ella al respecto —siguió de largo a su habitación, pero se padre le cerró el paso.

—Ella vino aquí —le comunicó molesto—. Estaba muy preocupada por la forma en la que te fuiste. Dijo que estabas buscando a alguien. —El pelirrojo se encogió de hombros.

—Sí, Ryōta está aquí —admitió Taiga. Su madre lo miró sorprendida, Alex desvió la mirada y su padre apretó la mandíbula con una mezcla de enojo, frustración y preocupación—. ¡Quiten esas malditas caras! —gritó al ver las reacciones—. ¡Ya no soy un niño, dejen de tratarme como si lo fuera! Amo a Ryōta y esta vez no voy a separarme de él.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos dices?! —explotó su padre—. ¿¡Es que en verdad perdiste la cabeza?!

—¿¡Y qué sabes tú de lo que siento!? ¡Jamás estuviste allí, no digas ahora que te interesa!

—¡¿No te das cuenta de que esto es una locura?! ¡Es una maldita ilusión! ¡Estuviste bien por cuatro años! ¿¡Qué rayos pasó contigo!?

—¡¿A qué viene todo esto?! ¿Una ilusión? ¿¡Qué diablos se supone que significa eso?! —Observó a su padre masajeándose el puente de la nariz y a su madre llorando, ¿por qué? Su tía lo miraba preocupada pero sin decir nada, con los ojos acuosos como jamás la había visto—. ¡¿Qué carajo está ocurriendo!? —Se desesperó—. ¿¡Tanto les incomoda lo que siento por Ryōta?!

—Hijo, sí Kise Ryōta fuera _real_ yo sería la primera en alegrarme por ti, pero… —El aliento de su madre se cortó, no podía seguir.

—¿¡Qué estás diciendo, mamá?! ¡Por supuesto que Ryōta es real!

—Taiga —volvió a hablar su progenitor—, él no existe. Más de una vez te vi jugando solo, hablándole a la nada. Creí que conforme crecieras lo olvidarías, pero no fue así, te aferraste a esa ilusión y aún ahora lo haces —dijo consternado—. ¡Pero es mi culpa! ¡Por dejarte tanto tiempo solo, por la falta de compañía!

Nunca había visto a su padre en ese estado, tan derrotado, tan roto. Pero aquello era un error Ryōta era real, existía y era suyo.

—Pero a pesar de todo tengo la solución, hijo —volvió a hablar el hombre, acercándose al pelirrojo de una forma tan amenazante que por un momento Taiga retrocedió hasta chocar con una puerta—. Mañana vendrá un amigo por ti, también es médico y buscaremos una solución.

—¡¿Pero qué carajo dices?! ¡No estoy loco!

—No, claro que no. —Esta vez fue su madre quien se acercó a él, abrazándolo, pero él no confiaba plenamente en ese abrazo, y supo que estaba en lo correcto cuando la puerta del sótano se abrió y él cayó irremediablemente por las escaleras.

Escuchó la puerta cerrarse y cosas moviéndose, seguro para evitar que saliera.

El lugar estaba en penumbras así que a tientas buscó la salida en vano. El espacio era pequeño y desocupado, nada allí podía servir de herramienta para salir y aunque gritó y golpeó la puerta con todas sus fuerzas, su energía empleada fue inútil.

Estrelló una vez más su puño contra las paredes de madera. Eso debía ser una broma, una terrible broma. Se dejó caer al suelo, colocando ambas manos en su cara. Quería salir de allí, odiaba los sitios sin iluminación, no por miedo a la oscuridad sino porque ésta le recordaba su propia soledad, la amargura y tristeza que había arrastrado consigo hasta que la brillante luz de Ryōta llegó a su vida, de modo que sólo quería deshacerse de esa maldita oscuridad y frío que le calaban más el alma que los huesos, ansiaba ver la luz del Sol como cuando vivía en su pueblo natal, pero sobre todo, deseaba verlo a él una vez más.

Golpeó las paredes hasta cansarse mientras pasaban las horas y él se devanaba las neuronas, pensando y repensando acerca de todo, pero siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: amaba a Ryōta, y si eso para el mundo significaba que había perdido la cordura, entonces quizá era verdad, estaba loco, loco por verlo, por abrazarlo, por atraerlo a su cuerpo, por sentir su deliciosa calidez y besar sus labios.

Cada fibra de su ser estaba perdida de amor por aquel chico y nada de lo que dijeran al respecto iba a cambiar ese hecho.

No supo cuánto tiempo había pasado, pero la gruesa madera apenas si había cedido mínimamente ante los golpes de sus manos desnudas, poco le importaba que éstas sangraran y escocieran ferozmente debido a las astillas que se clavaban por la fricción que ejercían.

Sus esfuerzos surtieron efecto cuando el Sol estaba por ponerse, abriendo una fisura pequeña pero significativa en las gruesas tablas que formaban las paredes del sótano. La luz entró de inmediato, sorprendiéndolo al ver que sólo un haz de luz se abría paso entre las grisáceas nubes, y éste entraba en el sótano iluminando una pequeñísima parte del lugar.

—Hola, Kagamicchi —le saludó la suave voz de Ryōta a su lado, sacándole la sonrisa de satisfacción y alivio más sincera que había expresado nunca—. Temí que te alejaran de mí de nuevo.

—No más que yo, rubio tonto —declaró Taiga, fascinado ante el rostro sonriente y aliviado de Ryōta.

—Tus manos —observó el rubio preocupando, mirándolas astilladas y sangrantes.

—No importan, necesitaba verte. —Fue su única explicación. Luego tomó a Ryōta del mentón para mirarlo de cerca; irradiaba luz. Una luz hermosa aunque ahora muy tenue. Pero esa luz era suya y no la dejaría ir jamás.

—Siento no habértelo dicho antes; tenía miedo —susurró Ryōta mirándolo con pesar.

—En el fondo creo que siempre lo supe —acepto Taiga, mostrándole una sonrisa melancólica pero feliz—. Y aun así te amo, no importa si nadie lo entiende.

—Y yo a ti, Kagamicchi. No dejaré de amarte ni siquiera cuando el Sol se extinga.

Unos labios se posaron sobre los suyos sellando la promesa y supo que el paraíso tenía nombre, aunque éste no fuera terrenal, sin embargo él ya lo sabía, desde que miró aquellos ojos dorados supo que se había enamorado de un haz de luz, de un etéreo, inmortal e inalcanzable haz de luz solar.

.

.

* * *

 _[i] Es el final del cuento "Los ojos verdes" de Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer._

 _Lo sé, me dirán que estoy loca... y si, un poco, la verdad xD También e_ _spero que no haya quedado confuso._

 _¡Besos y abrazos llenos de luz~!_


End file.
